


sinta

by DAIZUKI



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, can't think of a summary for this one, domestic bfs, fluff fluff fluff, lover by taylor swift's a good song for this, the msby black jackals team r done w them, they missed each other :(, this shit's sweeter than cotton candy (i still love cotton candy), timeskip !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIZUKI/pseuds/DAIZUKI
Summary: hinata leaves a tiny kiss on his neck as he gently let go of him and goes off to the bathroom after, letting out a low "hehe" when he hears nishinoya's groan because apparently, quote, 𝘪 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵! he mischievously walks away at a fast pace anyway, grabbing the towel hanging on the sofa and quickly shutting the door behind him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 36





	sinta

hinata, as someone who grew up in a town where heat was frequent, liked the time of the sunny season. he gets used to the tranquil feeling of it every morning when he wakes up, and lets it cover his body with the familiar light and warmth. he further indulges himself in it, breathing in the crispy air that comes along, as he soothes himself with the bliss the toasty morning brings upon him. this was simply one of the things he found lovely as he starts the day.

it wasn't just that though.

"shouyooooo!"

hinata snorts, turning around with a fond smile on his face when he finds the sleepy dark-haired boy in pajamas who the sun couldn't even compare to standing right in front of him with open arms, expecting a long and awaited hug from the younger boy with a sneaky grin plastered on his mouth. it seems that the love of his life is awake, and is energetic like the usual. hinata doesn't, but greets with the same enthusiasm and loudness. "nishinoyaaaaaaa!"

nishinoya pouted a little, his eyes slightly glaring as he walks closer to the boy and wraps his arms around his waist and sulkily bumps their foreheads together. "you're teasing me again. call me yuu! yuu! i'm your yuu-senpai! and you didn't even hug me, you grump."

the other laughs dreamily, returning the hug as he places his chin down on nishinoya's shoulder. "i was just playing with you, yuu-senpai. good morning!"

nishinoya pulls back suddenly after the short greeting and stares seriously at the surprised boy's golden eyes, who was staring back with a cute curiosity and amusing admiration. the boy's black locks of hair were all down and disheveled with his dyed blonde ones in front spread on his forehead that looked like small bangs, fluttering over the boy's blazing brown eyes, giving hinata the urge to brush the bangs away so he could see them more.

"because of that, you're cooking breakfast for us today!"

" ... do you want me to burn the house down?"

"just kidding, shouyo. i still want to see tomorrow. now go take a bath while i cook for us, don't you have practice today?"

hinata nods, hugging the older boy tightly one last time and nuzzling his nose on his collarbone, taking his time on fully enjoying his lover's embrace. it tickles nishinoya, yet makes him feel fuzzy all over regardless, wrapping his arm around hinata and patting his head with the other, the domestic feeling of the situation softening him.

hinata leaves a tiny kiss on his neck as he gently let go of him and goes off to the bathroom after, letting out a low "hehe" when he hears nishinoya's groan because apparently, quote, _i deserve more kisses than that!_ he mischievously walks away at a fast pace anyway, grabbing the towel hanging on the sofa and quickly shutting the door behind him.

he twists the faucet of the bathtub, and water soon starts gushing out. quickly grabbing a bunch of rubber duckies and a bottle of bubble bath, he strips off his clothes and gently steps in when the water eventually reaches the top. the liquid clings to his skin, surprising hinata a little with how cold it was, but eventually got used to it when he fully places himself inside, sighing in satisfaction as it started to feel refreshing against the temperature of the room.

his eyes lazily drape over the door leading to the living room, wishing nishinoya was in here with him, although he was probably in the middle of cooking (from the light smell of toast and bacon sinfully wafting through his nose, which emitted a grumble from his hungry stomach). don't blame him, he just missed the boy a lot, he was busy with the constant practice days and matches so he never got the chance to spend time with nishinoya more. he sighs, opening the bubble bath bottle and squeezing it all over the tub, white cloudy foam slowly forming around him as his hands run along the water after putting down the bottle.

while playing with the tiny bubbles, he leans back and observes the ceiling instead (there was a poster glued to it by nishinoya with the words “perseverance is the key, endure! endure! endure!” written on them and hinata was very sure it was about pooping, and it never failed to make him giggle sometimes), bored out of his mind as he pinches a random rubber ducky to his left, feeling much lonelier and colder than the water he was engulfed in, as funny as it sounds. he sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“i probably shouldn’t take too long here … sakusa-san’s gonna be mad at me again if i’m late,” he mumbles, about to grab his shampoo when he was suddenly, rudely splashed on the face with water, some of it also getting into his mouth, to which he spits out right away. well, he’s _definitely_ awake now.

“what the hell-“ hinata chokes out, looking up to the cruel culprit, no one else but nishinoya yuu, cheekily beaming and utterly proud of what he has done. “what was that for, yuu?!”

nishinoya bursts out laughing at his betrayed reaction, hinata huffing at him, about to retort before nishinoya pushes him down, eliciting a slight shriek from the redhead. he gives a puzzled glance to nishinoya at the odd gesture, clearly asking for an explanation. nishinoya only leans close and softly presses his lips against hinata’s as an answer.

hinata’s eyes widen, stunned yet eventually falls shut anyway, his hands tightly grasping nishinoya’s shirt sleeves as he slowly kisses back. nishinoya slides his right hand onto hinata’s nape, gently holding him as if he was glass, and this makes hinata feel like he’s shifted into another dimension. _if he keeps doing this to me, i’m seriously going to combust-_

nishinoya smiles, and as if he could read hinata’s mind, his tongue playfully pokes out, asking for access. hinata eagerly allows him, mortified when he realizes this, but all of that is lost when nishinoya quickly deepens the kiss, eliciting a groan from the younger, thankful that he’s sitting on the bathtub because if not, he would’ve fallen from how weak his legs felt.

nishinoya blushes at the sound, biting his lip before he lets go and gasps, a bit breathless. hinata sighs, disappointed at the lack of contact, and it wasn’t long before he pulls the older boy to him again, not wanting to be apart for too much. _god,_ he’s really missed this.

this time however, hinata simply places a peck onto his nose, slowly opening his eyes subsequently. he’s met with a view of nishinoya, who had his eyes set only on him, gazing at him affectionately with a tired smile, his fingers making their way to hinata’s for them to entwine. hinata stared apologetically, squeezing the other boy’s hand, just to assure him he was there.

“i missed you, shou.” nishinoya mutters.

hinata smiled back. he thinks to himself in silence, _when he’s here, somehow, i feel like everything’s gonna be okay._

he hides on hinata’s naked chest, feeling shy with how vulnerable he looked. hinata envelops his arms around nishinoya’s neck, soothingly forming shapes on the skin. “missed you too, yuu.”

nishinoya hums, his lips dangerously grazing at the firm area in between his upper body, making hinata release a tiny squeak, nishinoya knew he was incredibly sensitive there. he chortles when it started to tickle him, repeatedly patting nishinoya’s back, trying to stop him. “ah, no- that tickles-“

nishinoya giggles, the sound making hinata feel like he’s vibrating. he barely pulls away and looks up to find himself tantalized once again by hinata’s eyes. _they’re pretty. they light up like small stars lost in the midst of the sky._

_yet, they’re so captivating._

_icarus would be intrigued._

“hope you didn’t burning anything in the kitchen, yuu,” hinata jokes out of the blue, noticing how nishinoya was so absorbed with something.

the raven-haired splutters, scowling at the younger boy. “look who’s talking.”

hinata proudly beams, tugging at the hem of his shirt. “if you’re done with that, hurry up and get in here with me.”

“you didn’t even ask me if i wanted to,” nishinoya smirks.

“’cause i know you’d still accept the offer either way,” hinata responds with a knowing look.

nishinoya rolls his eyes whilst he starts taking off his clothes, snickering when he sees hinata’s face bloom red and look away to the wall as he does so, intensifying when nishinoya comments, _it’s not like you haven’t seen it before._

hinata calms down when nishinoya finally enters the tub until only his shoulders were visible, pouting at nishinoya’s sly mien. he immediately jumps at nishinoya to get back at him and wipe that annoying look off his face, the water splashing aggressively which reached the floor surrounding them (along with a few poor, yellow rubber duckies), leading for it to be wet. hinata’s plan was successful because this evoked a startled cry from nishinoya, his eyes wide as saucers. “HOLY- shouyo! have mercy on my-! that was my fucking reproductive system!”

hinata sticks his tongue out and laughs at his attempt to be polite with his wording, getting off right away, not wanting to last a while on top of his.. well.. yeah. “that’s what you get.”

“rude boy, how come am i dating you?” nishinoya clicks his tongue and continues teasing his boyfriend, trying not to blush because _seriously, who would jump on your dick out of nowhere?_ “and very naughty, mrs. hinata will not be pleased when she hears about this.”

hinata gasps at the mention of his mother’s name, “don’t bring mom into the conversation!”

“make me,” nishinoya crosses his arms.

hinata pushes a rubber ducky to his forehead. “you wouldn’t.”

nishinoya throws back a rubber ducky. “of course i wouldn’t, it would be too mortifying to talk about in the first place.”

hinata grins with amusement, placing another kiss on the corner of nishinoya’s mouth, the water swirling around their bodies as hinata scoots over to him like nishinoya was a magnet, he couldn’t go a second without staying close to him.

nishinoya’s heart flutters at the sweet gesture, quirking an eyebrow. “did i save the royal family in my past life for you to shower me with love and kisses like this?”

“ah, do you want me to not carry on, then?”

“screw you, shouyo.”

“i love you too, yuuuuu.”

hinata continues to pepper him with smooches and nishinoya, who’s an absolute sucker for his beloved, couldn’t tell him that he was about to be late for practice.

_and it’s not like he wanted for this to end yet, anyway._

(in the end, hinata was late, receiving multiple lectures as expected. but nishinoya made it up for him by accompanying him to practice, to which hinata was overjoyed about. he even played as a temporary libero for the match as their current one was absent, and hinata just got scolded more by sakusa, too engrossed with nishinoya’s play to properly focus on the game.)

(not for long though, 'cause nishinoya promises him a kiss for every point he scores, and hinata goes _wild._ )

(the msby black jackals were both endeared, and disgusted.)


End file.
